


Demasiado tarde

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Amuse
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mornings, Shower Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 14:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21210080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “¡Haru!” se lamentó el mayor, poniendo caras por el improviso calor del agua. “Que demonio...”“Ahorro tiempo.” se justificó Miura, antes de darle manera de terminar la frase. “Has dicho que no quiere estar atrasado, ¿no? De esta manera, optimicemos los tiempos.”





	Demasiado tarde

**Demasiado tarde**

Takeru no tenía particularmente gana de levantarse ese día.

Entonces, había debido hacerlo, al final. Sentía el ruido de la ducha provenir del otro cuarto, y se sintió de alguna manera culpable de que Haruma fuera levantado ya, mientras él estaba aún quedado en la cama.

Se puso cansadamente en pie, extendiéndose y caminando arrastrando los pies hacia el baño.

Se miró en el espejo e hizo muecas, pasando la punta de los dedos en las ojeras, suspirando.

No dormía bastante, estaba seguro.

Abrió el grifo, limpiándose la cara tratando de despertarse, sonriendo apenas oyendo Haruma tararear unos versos que no tuvo éxito de distinguir, confundidos por el ruido de la ducha.

“¡Vamos!” lo reprochó. “Yo tengo que lavarme también, o vamos a estar atrasados.” siguió, quitándose el pijama y agarrando una toalla, esperando pacientemente que el menor diera señales de vida.

Tras, improvisamente, vio el vidrio de la ducha abrirse, y la cabeza de su novio aparecer, con una sonrisa.

“Buenos día.” le dijo, y sin darle tiempo de decir nada extendió un brazo, cerrando los dedos alrededor su muñeca y tirándolo dentro la ducha con él, cerrándola de vuelta rápido.

“¡Haru!” se lamentó el mayor, poniendo caras por el improviso calor del agua. “Que demonio...”

“Ahorro tiempo.” se justificó Miura, antes de darle manera de terminar la frase. “Has dicho que no quiere estar atrasado, ¿no? De esta manera, optimicemos los tiempos.” explicó, en tono aparentemente lógico, pero luego riendo.

“No veo qué tiene de divertido.” se lamentó Takeru, pasándose una mano entre el pelo y mirando de mala manera su novio.

“Anda, no te enfadar. Esta mañana he tratado un siglo de despertarte, y no quisiste saber nada. Estaba tan adorable mientras te agitabas y tratabas de alejarme. Estaba babeando el en la almohada también, ¿sabes?”

El mayor le golpeó el pecho, enojado, luego pensó bien de ignorarlo y empezar efectivamente a lavarse, iludiéndose que el menor se lo dejara hacer.

No habían pasado que unos minutos cuando sintió sus manos alrededor la cintura acariciarlo, moviéndose adelante y dejando adherir el pecho contra su espalda.

Takeru lo habría rechazado con mucho gusto, si hubieran sido en un punto del día en que tuviera más fuerza de voluntad de la que sentía en ese momento.

Secundó el toco de sus manos, sonriendo.

“Menos mal que querías optimizar los tiempos, Haru.” se burló de él, mientras el menos reía.

“Vale, podría haber mentido y tenido una agenda oculta. Pero no puedes reprocharme.” siguió, su voz improvisamente más ronca. “No estabas solo adorable mientras te daba vuelta en la cama, ¿sabes?” le dijo, siguiendo tocándolo, dejando deslizar las manos delante y envolviendo los dedos alrededor su miembro, sosteniendo a Takeru mientras se apoyaba contra de él, los ojos cerrados y una expresión beata en la cara.

“¿De verdad?” murmuró. “Pero no es mi culpa, no puedo ser acusado de nada. Solo eres tú que me das ideas extrañas. Mientras duermo, no menos. Y cuando estamos atrasados.” fingió de reprocharlo, callándose inmediatamente cuando la otra mano del menor le pellizcó una nalga, moviéndose luego hacia el centro y empezando a prepararlo.

Si hubieras tenido ocasión de elegir, esa iba a ser seguramente la manera mejor de comenzar el día, aun sabiendo que luego iba a tener unos serios problemas a salir de casa, puntual o no.

Empujó contra su mano, gimiendo en baja voz mientras Haruma movía los dedos alrededor su erección y dentro de él, tomando la iniciativa y moviéndose en adelante contra la pared, cuando se dio cuenta de que realmente estaban perdiendo demasiado tiempo.

El menor rio bajo, poniendo las manos en sus caderas, acariciándolas y apretándolas, antes de empujar con un movimiento firme dentro de él.

Takeru se mordió un labio, cruzando los brazos en la pared y escondiendo allí su cara, concentrándose en esa intensa sensación de calor, en el agua que le fluía en la piel, en Haruma que se movía dentro de él, rápido, sus manos que lo apretaban y lo atraían contra de sí, antes que una se moviera de vuelta en adelante, moviéndose al mismo ritmo de los empujones del menor, llevándolo fácilmente a su límite de suportación.

“Haru... Haru, no te parar, más rápido, yo...” cotorreó, unos momentos antes de llegar al orgasmo, arqueando la espalda y mordiéndose fuerte un labio, tratando de quedarse en pie sin dejarse caer.

Sentía Haruma seguir moviéndose dentro de él, más y más rápido, y cuando creyó de no poder sufrir más lo sintió correrse dentro de sí, aumentando la sensación de calor, gritando bajo el nombre del mayor y luego levantándolo, apretándolo contra de sí mientras a su vez se abandonaba contra la pared, jadeando.

“Miura Haruma.” declaró, después unos segundos. “De verdad, eres pésimo.”

El menor rio, asintiendo.

“No lo negó. Pero...” le besó el cuello, rozándolo con el perfil de la cara. “Tú no puedes negar que sea una de las razones porque me amas.”

Takeru bofó, alejándose y volviendo a lavarse.

No iba a darle esta satisfacción.

Pero, sí. Esa era precisamente una de las razones porque lo amaba tanto.


End file.
